Menagerie
by ScorpionSnape
Summary: The story of four Lions, two Snakes and a Scorpion with a past. Romances, studies, healing and revenge. Can old wounds be healed, old injuries fixed? Is justice ever really done? Can the unforgivable ever be forgiven? OC/BCjnr, OC/RW, HG/SS later
1. Chapter 1

'Whoa,' exclaimed Ron, 'you're telling me that that thing there, that girl with the fantastic body, is Snape's little sister? How can she possibly be related to the greasy git?'

Harry laughed. He had himself found it rather hard to believe that the pretty but slightly older looking girl sitting outside Dumbledore's office was in fact the sister of the most unpleasant person at Hogwarts.

Hermione shot the two of them a warning look. 'Ssh! What if she hears you? Think how hard it must be for her, having to transfer to a new school this late in her education.'

'Yeah, nevermind the fact she's had to live her life with Snape as a big brother!' Ron and Harry dissolved into chuckles again.

As Hermione was about to reprimand them yet again, the door to Dumbledore's office swung open and out walked the Greasy Git himself and the Deputy Headmistress, Minerva McGonagall. The trio had seen these two exit the Headmaster's office angrily, fighting about who knows what or you know who, or else both about to punish the three for any flouting of the school's rules.

This time, however, was different. Both looked neither angry, nor irritated or upset, but rather resigned, even perhaps somewhat deflated, Hermione noticed, and wondered how on earth she could tell what the look on Snape's face meant.

The two teachers walked straight over to the girl, who was now staring at a crack in the floor at her feet as through trying to seal it with her thoughts. She barely registered their presence around her until Snape sat down next to her on the bench and put his arm around her shoulder.

'Check it out! Snape being all brotherly! This day is just full of surprises!' Ron whispered, grinning furiously. The girl's head snapped up and her eyes met Ron's. He shrank back when he realised that though she had smirked at his comments about her brother, she was on the brink of tears.

Thankfully neither Professors Snape nor McGonagall had heard Ron's whisper to possibly think it could be the cause of her crying. Snape regarded the clearly miserable girl with a look that Harry, Ron and Hermione had never seen cross his face before. Even McGonagall found herself touched by the emotion in her colleague's eyes.

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat. 'Esmerelda, dear, if this is the path you want to take, we should sit down in the Headmaster's office and start getting things – and you – sorted.'  
'Are you sure this is what you want, Esme? If you don't want to go back there to school, I can set you up somewhere and get a tutor for you. ' asked Snape.  
The girl stood up. 'No, I have to do this. Lead on Professor McGonagall.' She attempted to smile at the woman, her soon-to-be teacher.  
'Severus, will you take Esme in to see Professor Dumbledore? I'll only be a moment.'

While Snape helped his sister pick up her things and carry them into Dumbledore's office, McGonagall strode over to Ron, Harry and Hermione. 'As you no doubt have gathered, we have a new student transferring to Hogwarts, and yes, she is Professor Snape's sister.' She addressed Harry and Hermione, 'As Head Boy and Girl, I expect you two to assist her in any way and help to make her transition to Hogwarts' way of life a smooth one, regardless of whatever House she may be placed in. Even if she becomes a Slytherin, it is still your duty to help look out for her. Do you understand?'  
Harry and Hermione nodded. 'Good. Then will the two of you please follow me into Dumbledore's office?'  
At this, Ron groaned with disappointment. 'What? You mean I don't get to go in there and meet her?'  
Harry and Hermione held back a chuckle. McGonagall was less than amused. 'You'll meet her soon enough, Mr Weasley, let's give the poor girl some space. Mr Potter? Miss Granger?'

Ron's two friends stood up and followed McGonagall into the office, but not before a grinning Harry gave Ron the thumbs-up. 'Stupid git,' muttered Ron, 'he gets to meet all the hot girls. Bloody Harry Potter!'

Harry and Hermione sat at the back of Dumbledore's office while Snape and his young sister Esmerelda signed forms and talked arrangements over with the Headmaster.  
'But Esme, why do you want to stay in the dormitories when it's not what you're used to and when Professor Dumbledore can provide a suitable alternative for you?'  
'Severus, I don't want to be some sort of mysterious figure hiding away from student life like a leper. It's going to be hard enough dealing with the curiosity about being your sister and why I've transferred than having to explain why I should have different arrangements to everyone else.'  
Dumbledore interjected. 'Well if that's settled then Esmerelda, we'll have your bags taken to your dormitory once we get you sorted. There is one more thing I need to ask you, though. The name on the register; do you want it to say-'  
'Snape.' Esme interrupted the Headmaster. 'Just put down Snape.'  
The old man's eyes twinkled at her. 'Of course. Now if you'll wait just one moment, I'll retrieve the Hat and we can get you sorted.'

Esme groaned in her head. Waiting, waiting, waiting. That's all she seemed to do these days. Wait for people to figure out what to say, wait for people to ask the questions she already has the answers to, wait for people to tell her things they think she doesn't already know. Now she was growing irritated while she waiting for a too kind and doddery old man to fetch a manky hat so that she could be told where she has to sleep.  
She clapped her hands together. 'Right. Let's get on with this and get me in Slytherin so I can unpack and find something to eat.'  
Dumbledore twinkled at her again. 'Would you like a Sherbet Lemon, my dear?'  
Esme gritted her teeth. 'No, sir, thank you, but I'd just like to get sorted and get on over to my dorm.'  
'As you wish.'

He placed the Sorting Hat on her head and they all waited for its usual speech. Esme, having never gone through a ceremony like this impromptu one, felt rather ridiculous wearing a grotty old hat and waiting for it to speak.  
With no preamble, but with what seemed like a long and silent deliberation, the sorting hat shouted 'Gryffindor!' to a mostly shocked room, while Dumbledore twinkled on.

'Well, that being the case, welcome to Gryffindor, Miss Snape. I will be your Head of House for the year and you must feel free to visit me should you need any assistance whatsoever. Naturally the House Prefects will also be happy to help. Speaking of which,' at this point McGonagall summoned Harry and Hermione, 'I'd like to introduce you to Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. They're Head Boy and Girl and they both happen to be Gryffindors too, so they'll lead you to the Tower now if you'd like, and I believe I gave Miss Granger your timetable, so that she can show you where your classrooms are and so forth. '  
Esme heaved her bag off the floor onto her shoulder. 'Sure thing. Bye Severus, I mean _Professor Snape._ And thank you Headmaster, Professor McGonagall.'  
'Erm, yes well, pleased to meet you Esmerelda. We'll, uh, follow us and we'll lead you to Gryffindor Tower.' stammered Harry.

They led her out of Dumbledore's office. Once in the corridor, they were rushed by Ron, who didn't see Esme behind them, but quickly demanded to know everything that had transpired and what the Git's pretty sister was like.  
Esme chuckled. 'Well you're an interesting one, aren't you?'  
His face went pale. He held out his hand, shaking, and said, 'I'm, uh, I'm Ron. Nice to, meet you.'  
'Esmerelda, this is Ron Weasley. Ron, this is Esmerelda Snape. She's just been sorted into Gryffindor.' Ron let out a squeak at Hermione's words.  
Esme shook his hand. 'My you _are_ funny, Ron Weasley. Pleased to meet you. All of you. Please call me Esme. Only my parents and teachers called me Esmerelda.'

'So Esme, where are you from?'  
'Well, when I was a child, I always loved America. Severus would take me there on day trips when he wasn't busy. When it came time for me to decide whether or not to go to school at Hogwarts, he was already teaching her and I thought being my brother's student would be weird, and I still loved the States so much, that I figured I'd go to school there. So I'm coming here straight from the University of California's Magical Academy.'  
'Did you like it there? What were the classes like?' Hermione wondered.  
'Uh, I'd imagine the classes were somewhat similar to the ones here. Though I'm getting the vibe that this place has gotta be at least six hundred years older than UCAM. And I can't wait to see the Potions classrooms here. State-of-the-art facilities at UCAM. Looked like a muggle chemistry lab but cooler.'  
This confused Ron. 'What's chemistry?'  
Harry and Hermione laughed. 'This guy's priceless, isn't he?' commented Esme.

It took Esme a few days to get settled into the rhythm of life at Hogwarts, but she found most of her classes interesting if not very challenging, and she seemed to fast be making friends of several people in her House. She had not yet, however, had to deal with a Slytherin run in. Harry, Hermione and Ron believed that Snape had spoken to the main troublemakers in his house – namely Malfoy – and warned them not to give Esme any trouble. But when he strolled smugly over to them in the courtyard, the three Gryffindors thought their new friend's luck had run out.

'So,' Malfoy sneered, 'they've seen fit to add another to their mindless collective, have they?'  
Ron stood up. 'Leave her alone Malfoy, or you'll have me to deal with. Not to mention what Snape'll do to you if he catches you messing with his sister.'  
'Sit down Weasley, you fool.' He turned to Esme. 'How are you, cousin?'  
Ron and Hermione were shocked. Harry regarded Malfoy with suspicion. But Esme did not appear concerned or confused at all.  
'I've been better, cousin, but I'm coping with all the changes to my life nevertheless. How about you?'  
'Oh I have nothing to complain about. Except perhaps that somehow that stupid hat managed to put you in the wrong house.'  
Esme laughed at this. 'Severus told me you guys all placed a big emphasis on houses. Get over it, Draco. I'm the same girl you used to play Dragons with when you were three.'  
Draco smiled, despite their company. 'Yes, well, it'd do you well to know what to keep to yourself around here. People talk, and there's already enough intrigue around here about you, being Snape's sister but being a Gryffindor, transferring in the last year of school, your faint accent, your past. Be careful who knows what about you.'  
'So should I be concerned then, cousin, that you've been around my whole life and practically know everything about me?'  
'Not at all. Slytherin or not, you're still family. But don't expect me not to tease you mercilessly for the company you keep.' At this, Malfoy glanced back at the trio.  
Esme slapped him playfully on the wrist. 'Oh, leave them alone you blonde bully. Better go and do some studying or your father will be anonymously owled a letter detailing your less-than-perfect academic record this year.' She smirked.  
'Yeah, yeah, yeah.' He glared once more at Harry, Hermione and Ron, and strode away.


	2. Chapter 2

And so the year carried on quite uneventfully. Voldemort had not resurfaced for months and Death Eater activity seemed to be at a minimum, and the Gryffindor Golden Trio enfolded the sister of Slytherin in their midst. Everyone in Gryffindor cared for Esme as one of their own, but they all felt slightly uneasy about the many mysteries surrounding her past, and why she had come to Hogwarts when she did.

Exams came and went, most students far too busy and stressed to realise that they should have been savouring their last few weeks at Hogwarts. Come end of term they would all feel pangs of sorrow for the home they had known, the home they would be leaving in favour of the big, wide world.

Ron and Harry had both decided that, barring receiving any offers from Quidditch teams, they would be enlisting for Auror training; while Hermione and Esme were looking into apprenticeships. Thanks to Esme's nagging, Snape had begrudgingly agreed to take Hermione on as an apprentice until she could find someone else to train her. Esme found herself a spot at St Mungo's, studying under a medical potions expert and patient carer.

One evening, while returning a tray of potion samples to the storage cupboard, Esme nearly tripped over a dishevelled young man sitting on the floor outside one of the rooms, sobbing.  
'Neville!' she exclaimed. He looked up and was startled to see his schoolmate. 'Hold up a minute, mate,' she went on, 'just let me put this tray down and we can have a chat.'  
'What are you doing here, Esme?'  
'I work here. What are you doing here?' she replied, nudging him with her shoulder.  
He looked so sad she thought she was going to burst. 'I'm visiting my parents.' He said, gesturing to the nameplate on the door above their heads.  
'Alice and Frank Longbottom.' She read. 'I suppose I should've twigged. Not the commonest name, is it, Longbottom?' She put her arm around his shoulders. 'Do you want to talk about anything, Neville? What happened to them?'  
Neville shuddered. 'Back in the old days, the last time You-Know-Who was around, my parents fought him. Really brave people, they were. And they were tortured by his followers for information. When they refused to give it, one of the Death Eaters cast the Cruciatus curse on the both of them so much, that they just broke. It was like their minds and souls had been shattered. The staff here have done everything they can think of to help my parents, but nothing's worked.'  
'Well I'm sure they haven't given up. They'll keep looking for new treatments. They'll keep looking until they find something that works or else they'll get someone to invent something that works.'  
'Will you do it?'  
'Me?'  
'Yeah. You're one of the smartest people I know. And this is the kind of thing you wanted to do, isn't it?'  
'You're right Neville, it is exactly why I wanted to go into medipotions. To help people like your parents.' She bit her lip thoughtfully. 'I suppose I could do some research on the matter. See what I can figure out. But what are you doing with your time this year, Neville?'  
'I'm doing some independent study.'  
'Into what?' His evasion confused Esme, who had always found Neville to be a very open and earnest person.  
'Azkhaban prison.'  
Esme shivered. 'Why on earth are you interested in that horrible place?'  
'The man who did this to my parents is in there. He's there and I'm going to find him.' He stared straight at her. 'I'm going to find him and I'm going to kill him. I'm going to kill Barty Crouch junior.'


End file.
